justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Dance Now
Just Dance Now is a mobile app developed and released by Ubisoft and is part of the Just Dance franchise. It is the second such app to be released after AutoDance. The app was officially released on September 25, 2014 for all regions. How It Works Download the app for free (Just Dance Now) and have a connectable screen like a TV or desktop that connects to the internet. Use your screen and go to justdancenow.com and connect to your device or account. Then using your phone, connect to a song server or a server with amounts of people. It does not require a gaming system or fees. Use your phone as a remote and dance away. Track your score by looking at the screen. On a 4th Generation Apple TV, download the app from the Apple TV App Store. You can use the Apple TV Siri-Remote, or a smartphone. Before the version 1.3.4 update, players from different countries could not join in the same dance room, however players from the same country could join in the same dance room, regardless of whether or not they live in the same state, province, or otherwise. Upgrades Challenge Mode Much like Just Dance 2015, the Challenge Mode, which allows players to pit their highscores against each other, this featured was added on April 14, 2015. Song levels In the October 22, 2015 update, song levels have been added into the game. You have to dance to a song to gain XP and level up the song, unlocking new avatars and earning coins to buy new songs. To buy a new song, you will need 150 coins. You can also purchase coins from the shop. Below are the rewards for each level on every song. Level 1: 20 coins Level 2: '''Avatar representing the song '''Level 3: 40 coins Level 4: Golden avatar representing the song Level 5: 90 coins Level 6: Diamond avatar representing the song Dance with players from all over the world Why dance alone when you can dance with friends, family or other Just Dance Now players from around the world? Preview mode Don’t have a second screen nearby? Don’t worry, now you can preview songs and browse Just Dance Now content on your phone anywhere anytime. Search In the March 3rd, 2016 update, a Search feature has been implemented into the game. Requirements for Androids/iOS 1. A phone with the app downloaded on it. * For Android: Just Dance Now needs a phone with Android 2.3 and higher, and at least 28 MB in internal storage for installation. Tablets are not supported. * For iOS: Just Dance Now is compatible with iPhone, iPod touch and iPad with iOS 6.0 and higher and at least 68.6 MB in storage for installation. iPad works like a connected screen, so you can view the dances from it. 2. A screen which can connect to the internet (Like a PC, an iPad, a Smart TV, a Chromecast, or an Apple TV 4th gen) It is incompatible on any other system. Track Listing This app currently holds 234 songs and 38 alternate routines. * "(B)" indicates this song was playable on the beta version. * A "*" indicates that the song is a cover version, not the original. * "(cover artist)" parentheses indicate the cover artist of the song. * "(H)" indicates that this song has gotten a HD-remake for the game. * "(VIP)" indicates that this song can only be played if you have VIP. Alternate Routines Removed These songs were taken off the game or cancelled. It is unknown if they will return. Archives Back to top *These songs were found on the Just Dance Now files but have not been added to the app yet. * (CB) indicates that this song was covered in an earlier edition. However this has been changed according to the code. * (RF) indicates that the song has been removed from the files and it is unknown if it will show up again. ** (RR) indicates that the song has been restored. ** (RH) indicates that the song has been restored, and with an update. * (CC) indicates that the song originally had a different code name, but it was changed later. Today's Free Songs Back to top October 4, 2016 (Tuesday) Trivia * Up to 20,000 people can dance on a server at once, but Ubisoft states that an unlimited amount of people can join in. * This is the second mobile app which Ubisoft has created as part of the Just Dance franchise, after AutoDance. It is followed by the 'Just Dance 2015 Motion Controller'' app.'' * Wake Me Up was used in all the trailers for the launch. However, the song was released after a week of the game's release. * Happy is the second song in the history of appearing in Just Dance Now before launch and the first song that is not a DLC. It was preceded by Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) and is followed by Blame. * Like in Just Dance 2015, difficulties are not present. * If you have an ad blocker plugin activated in your browser, you won't be able to play any song. * When the screen is chosen as the controller, the avatar of Somethin' Stupid (P2) can be seen on the phone who isn't the controller. * Some HD remakes (such as E.T., D.A.N.C.E., Firework, Idealistic, Girlfriend and Hey Ya) were first seen in showreels uploaded on Vimeo between 2012 and 2013, so the game was most likely intended to be created before. * The first Just Dance 2015 song appearing in Just Dance Now is Happy by Pharrell Williams. * Some of the songs were removed in Just Dance Now. However, some of them returned. ** Sway (Quien Sera), Heart of Glass and'' We No Speak Americano (Fanmade)'' were removed on March 2, 2015. However, they returned the following day. ** Sway (Quien Sera) was once again removed on March 27, 2015. This time, it was restored on March 31, 2015. ** Fatima was removed on March 24, 2015, along with TiK ToK, Hot Stuff and U Can't Touch This two days later. However, the last three returned the same day they were removed. **''I Get Around'' was removed on April 14, 2015. However, it returned the next day. **''Happy'' got removed a week after its release, but it was restored on April 17, 2015. **''You're On My Mind'' was removed about an hour after it was added on April 30, 2015. However, it returned a week later on May 7, 2015. **''Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing)'' was replaced by The Choice Is Yours on August 14, 2015. ***However, Movement Is Happiness (Find Your Thing) replaced The World Is Ours on October 22nd, 2015. This also removed the Coca-Cola 7 Day challenge. **''The Choice Is Yours'' was replaced by Taste The Feeling as the only free song in the game on March 10th, 2016. * In the trailer, during the scenes showing the track list, Never Gonna Give You Up and Rock Lobster are shown, even though they haven't been released in the game yet. ** Additionally, in an image shown on the updated website for the game, Forget You ''and ''Dançando are shown in the image, although none of these songs has been released into the service yet. * Some songs have put in incorrect sections. For example, We No Speak Americano is in the Duet section and Bad Romance is in the Solo section. These mistakes often get fixed in a few days. * In version 1.3.4, there is a new Katy Perry playlist similar to the one in ''Just Dance Unlimited'', and all songs from Just Dance 2016, except Same Old Love. However, a VIP pass or the Just Dance 2016 Pack is required to play these. The U.I. has been changed into the new U.I. from the eighth-generation console versions of Just Dance 2016, and a new feature that allows players from different countries to join in the same room. * In the updated version, the preview video uses the Gold Move effect from Just Dance 2015 and Just Dance 2016; however, the game uses a different Gold Move effect. * On November 17, 2015, in light of the November 15 terrorist attacks in Paris, Just Dance Now recolored their logo to the colors of the French flag, similar to other websites such as Amazon and Facebook. ** France is the home country of Ubisoft, the creators of the Just Dance ''games. *On November 23rd, 2015, the amount of free songs decreased from three (five including the Coke songs) to one (the Coke songs were no longer free). Also, ''The Choice Is Yours became a Just Dance 2016 Pack/VIP exclusive. **However, a few hours later, The Choice Is Yours became a free song again. *On October 22nd, 2015, the monthly subscription and the 3-Month subscription for VIP was removed from the shop. **However, on December 9th, 2015, the 3-month subscription was restored back into the shop. * The Chromecast version have some differences to the PC version: ** Some songs will have the 2016 and 2017 Gold Move effect. **The feedback icons are just images, they don't move for appearing. **There isn't any transitions when the song begins/ends. *As of January 19th, 2016, all community content routines available in the game (such as the Fanmade routines and the Sexy And I Know It Community Remix) now require a VIP subscription in order to play them. **However, if the player bought a community routine with Mojo Coins before the said routine became a VIP exclusive, that routine will still be accessible. *When Maneater was first added, a VIP subscription was required to play the song. This was later changed, meaning that it is now unlockable with Mojo Coins. **This would later occur to It’''s Raining Men'', Acceptable in the 80s, Holding Out for a Hero, I Feel Love, I Need Your Love and Summer. *Any Dance Crew songs that has been added after the October 22nd, 2015 update will not have QUAT at the end of their codenames in the files. *Some of the songs in the game do not have the Gold Move effect in their preview videos, such as Die Young and Bang Bang. *There was a glitch where all songs except Taste The Feeling had a VIP icon in the small versions of their squares. However, this was later fixed. *''Let It Go'' is placed before Kaboom Pow, and the Community Remix for I Gotta Feeling was not featured in the Recently Added section when the routine was added into the game. *If you purchase a song in Free Mode with Mojo Coins, the song will have no commercial, but if you play one of the songs in the FREE SONGS section, the song will have a commercial. *There is an error where The Choice Is Yours cannot be purchased using Mojo Coins although the option appears in the Web app of the game. *On the Apple TV 4th Generation, the interface is much different than the other ways to play. ** The coaches are selected on a different screen and not at the side of the menu icon, the feedbacks have different effects and the Gold Move and star sounds overlap the song for few seconds. *The glass effect that appears on squares from Just Dance 2014 ''still appear on on covers from songs that were in that game. *Duets from games older than ''Just Dance 4 will sometimes have some pictogram errors; sometimes, an incorrect pictogram will appear and a pictogram will have some parts of its image being missing. *From an unknown date to May 11th, 2016, there was a glitch where preview videos would not play if a locked song was selected. * I Need Your Love was accidentally featured in the "Alternate Choreographies" section when it was introduced. *As of June 7th, 2016, support for the Samsung Smart TV has been released for the game. *''Taste The Feeling'' had a alternate and replaced the original version as a free song in July 11th, 2016. The original version can be unlocked using Mojo Coins *''Taste The Feeling'' has a Community Remix of the alternate routine and has replaced the alternate routine by itself as a free song in September 8th, 2016. The alternate routine can be unlocked using Mojo Coins. *Take Me Out and Feel So Right are not placed alphabetically in the "Solo" section, instead, they show up at the end of the list. This also happens to Just Dance - Sing Along Alt in the "Alternate Choreographies" section. *As of October 5th, 2016. Players are allowed to get a 7-Day Free Trial for a VIP Pass. *The Gold Move effect has been updated. It looks the same as in ''Just Dance 2'' or ''Just Dance 3'' Xbox 360 version. Beta Elements For a full list of ''Just Dance Now’s beta elements, see Just Dance Now/Beta Elements.'' Gallery Canette-just-dance-now.jpg JDN.png|A Just Dance Now advertisement Just Dance Now Pray For Paris.PNG|The #PrayForParis Logo tutorial-screen-noPhone.jpg|Tutorial Screen (No Phone) Bg-hero.jpg|Old Background of the Website 3-month jdn vip return.png|Image showing the return of the 3-Month VIP subscription 3505ad.png|Ad Block needs to be deactivated to continue playing Drop the Mambo not going to be free soon!.jpg|A notification when Drop the Mambo was free ic_launcher.png|The Carnival Logo justdancenowlogoubisoftwebsite.jpg|The cover on Ubisoft's website jdn vip ad.gif|VIP advertisement Jdn earth day app icon.png|Earth Day app icon 12412421.png|Current Logo Videos BETA PHONE MENU APK & IPA DOWNLOAD Just Dance Now! TUTORIAL! How to download Just Dance Now manually for iDevices! (for Non-Jailbroked) Just Dance Now gameplay @ Gamescom 2014 Just Dance Now with Coca-Cola and Les Twins! Just Dance Now - Menu|Beta Songlist Just Dance Now Launch Trailer -UK- Just Dance Now Full Menu (10 16 15)|Old Menu Just Dance Now Full Menu (10 22 15) Part 1 Just Dance Now Full Menu (10 22 15) Part 2 Just Dance Now Menu Halloween Songs|Halloween Songs Just Dance Now Full Menu (11 23 15) Part 1 Just Dance Now Full Menu (11 23 15) Part 2 Just Dance Now New Songs (11 27 15) Site Navigation de:Just Dance Now Category:Games Category:Apps Category:Just Dance Now Category:Ubisoft